<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chiquitita by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184521">Chiquitita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Equestria Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on an ABBA Song, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a song by Abba, Twilight gets a song stuck in her head thanks to Pinkie Pie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chiquitita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight was reading a book but she began to hum Chiquitita by Abba.</p><p>Twilight gasped "I can't get it out of my head everytime I sing a catchy tune and it drives me crazy!"</p><p>Twilight walked to Pinkie Pie</p><p>"Please Pinkie Pie you gotta help me get this song out of my head"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Please"</p><p>"No way"</p><p>"Oh come on!"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>Twilight was bubbling in rage "Fine i get this song outta my head myself!"</p><p>A few minutes later</p><p>Twilight was looking at the puppies</p><p>Twilight said "This doesn't seem tough"</p><p>Twilight sanged ~Sing a new song Chiquitita~</p><p>Twilight covers her ears "Ugh! I can't think straight with that song cycling through my skull!?"</p><p>Twilight gives the bones to the puppies as she danced</p><p>Twilight growled "That's it!"</p><p>Twilight stomped her way to Pinkie Pie</p><p>Twilight said "Pinkie Pie if I don't get that-"</p><p>Twilight whistled a familiar tune and covers her mouth</p><p>Twilight whistled</p><p>Pinkie Pie joined in </p><p>Twilight and Pinkie Pie walked into a park</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>